


Winter

by tinydoodler (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I didn't sleep for 4 days and this is what came out of it, M/M, a few curses because some people can't shut their mouths, dumb shit I wrote at 3 am, jihancheol cameos, no editing yet because guess who's lazy, soonhoon being pissbabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tinydoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Jihoon was many things but stupid wasn't one of them. On the other hand, his best friend and hopeless romantic slash wingman was.</p><p>Where two boys are on a too short date, dumb, stubborn, but find balance in each other. Somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

Lee Jihoon was many things but stupid wasn't one of them. On the other hand, his best friend and hopeless romantic slash wingman was.

"Choi Seungcheol put down my phone right now."

Seungcheol, the kindest ever best friend and room mate of Jihoon had decided to take it upon himself to settle a date for his workaholic companion. His solution? Dating sites. The land of stalkers and fuckboys galore, but even in the midst of dick pics Seungcheol believed in the idea love could be found anywhere. Maybe.

"LEE JIHOON. 96'. LIKES DADDY KINKS AND HATES KIDS, WILL KILL YOU," Seungcheol read off as he typed out the shorter's bio while standing on the couch, out of Jihoon's reach which was a horrible mistake. Jihoon crossed his arms angrily before storming off into his room, leaving Seungcheol furiously swiping left and right to find a match for poor Jihoon. This made him perfectly vulnerable for the guitar flung at him at the speed of light. The polished wood dug into his side, knocking the wind out of Seungcheol, and leaving him a sore mess on the tile of the apartment floor, legs dangling over the couch cushions.

Jihoon let out an exasperated sigh as he went over to pick up his phone. Jihoon flipped it over to see the taunting message that took up the screen.

"Cute... I would love to get sum coffee wid som1 as cute as you~~ (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧"

Choi Seungcheol is an idiot.

 

"So you're telling me oh wise and grateful dating expert, you've managed set me on a blind date with a co-worker you happened to manage to notice out of hundreds of available single men."

"Ok in my defense he's hot and cool as shit, and it's not my fault that you can't text him anymore anyways. You've got fucking stud muffin waiting on you this Saturday at Mansae Cafe, thanks to yours truly. Couldn't you be appreciative?"

Jihoon scoffed, Seungcheol was out of his damn mind if he thinks that he is going to take time out of his latest composition to go date some stranger. Looking up, he saw Seungcheol more head set than ever, and he realized that there was no way in hell that Seungcheol is going to let Jihoon pull a Jihoon.

"Fuck off, assfart. I don't know how Jeonghan and Jisoo deal with you." Jihoon replied, sticking out his tongue, reminiscent of the time when a 9 year old Jihoon managed to push a somewhat older Seungcheol off the slide so many years ago. Minus the 'Fuck off, assfart'.

"Ha, ha. Very mature. My boyfriendS, as in plural compared to your none, are attracted to my hot biceps and hot dick." Seungcheol flexed for an unimpressed Jihoon that replicated the gesture mockingly.

Jihoon yelled out a very convinced 'sure' as he turned around and made his way to his makeshift home studio. 13 years with an idiot would make you think Jihoon would get tired of his apparent BIFFLE, and you would be right.

"SAY THAT TO MY DICK LEE JIHOON!"

"DON'T WORRY, OXYGEN IS ALL AROUND US!"

Jihoon shifted into his chair and went back to work, peeking a glance to the electronic clock at the corner of his screen.

9:36 am, Wednesday. Lee JIHOON let out a sigh. This will be a tiring three days.

11:30 am, Saturday.

"JIHOON WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU HAVE A DATE IN 30 MINUTES" Seungcheol's words rang through the barely conscious boy's ears.

Somehow with the work of a miracle by the name of Hong Jisoo, Jihoon somehow managed to look acceptable for a date despite his still half-sleeping state. The short car ride from Jeonghan was a blur and before he knew it Jihoon was scooted off the car and giving good byes to a trio of overbearing parents. He could have sworn he saw a tear slip from Seungcheol's eyes as Jeonghan backed away.

Jihoon pushed open the quaint doors of the cafe and was greeted with a minimalistic and floral theme.

Seungcheol's words previous to the ride relayed across the walls of his mind, reminding him to keep eye out for "Hosh".

Jihoon blinked rapidly for a second before looking towards the right.  
He could see the outline of a toned back that was visible even with the jacket with a large NAEGA HOSH printed in block letters on the dark fabric.

Jihoon slipped into the booth and tapped on the table to get the boys attention. Hoshi looked up and his previously empty face lit up like a thousand fireworks, youthful and all so enticing.

"You're twinkiwoozi right? I thought you were a fake profile, I thought angels couldn't exist on Earth." Hoshi gave a wink at the end, though somewhat put back by Seungcheol's delicate choice of a username.

"Fuck... Um, just call me Jihoon. Lee Jihoon."

"Ah, my name is Kwon Soonyoung, but you can call me soon~"

Jihoon was this close to standing up and leaving if not for the petite waitress that came up just then and handed the two a pair of quaint menus. She looked at Jihoon and gave him an encouraging smile before going to serve the group a couple tables infront of them.

"Hmm, what do you want to drink Jihoon?"

"A smoothie sounds good..." Soonyoung was taken back by the venomous words that came out of the smaller's mouth.

"Smoothies are horrible! It's just ground up fruit, milkshakes on a date are clearly a hundred times better if not just by the milkshake!"

"Dude, that made no sense."

This simply elicited an unconceivable string of mumbles from the elder, trying to prove a point to himself as he slouched into his seat.

"Fine. What do you want as a side"

Soonyoung pursed his lips, letting it out in a fluid pop as he suggested chips.

"I'm fine with chips, so we'll get chips with guacamole as our side. Let's get a sa-" Jihoon began again before getting cut off.

"DIS. GUST. ING. How could you tolerate what's basically inhumane fruit paste?? It's literally the worst, Jihoon. The worst."

"What the hell do you get with chips then, oh smart one," Jihoon retorted back, slipping in a sharp, venomous undertone as a result of his natural short temper that really , really didn't help right now.

"Psh, two words. Sal. Sa."

Jihoon slammed his hands on the smooth surface of the cafe table, erupting in a contorted face. On one hand, he wanted to ditch the date right now, but on the other he wanted to prove that he wasn't just a grouchy, anger prone workaholic to Seungcheol.

"Try me. With that. Fruit paste shit."

"Oh, next thing you're gonna say is that Twitter is better than snapchat."

"IT IS," Jihoon shifted back into his seat, not realizing he was beginning to stand up, "Why would anyone want their memories to be deleted after an insignificant time period?"

"Oh, and convince me that Girl Generation isn't the most iconic group of all ti-"

"2NE1 is."

 

Silence came out of the others mouth for the first time the entire date. He raised his head down before looking up at Jihoon, whom was nervous he just fucked up every little chance he had.

"Dogs." Soonyoung bluntly stated, though Jihoon knew exactly where this was going.

"Cats."

"Energy drinks."

"Coffee."

"Produce 101."

"Boys24."

"Mystic."

"Valor."

"Love Live."

"Wake Up, Girls."

"SM."

"YG."

"Earbuds."

"Headphones."

"Red."

"Blue."

"Ice Cream."

"Popsicles."

"Peaches."

"Apricots."

"Dance."

"Sing."

Soonyoung clasped his hands together, taking a sharp inhale for the umpteenth time. Jihoon gripped the table, waiting for what he would have to argue back to next.

"Winter."

"Wint- Actually, you like winter? Why do you? I thought someone like you would prefer summer."

"I like winter. When it's so... Serene and quiet, but at the same time, everything is so... I-it's just so-"

"Unified. Cold but warm. Empty, but so full. A perfect balance of two sides."

Soonyoung's eyes lit up, his shoulders stiffing up as he laid his eyes on Lee Jihoon. Lee Ji- Mother fucking- Hoon. The person he's known for little who hardly spoke a word had managed to pierce Soonyoung's frail heart with only a few words.

" A-ah, I was gonna say it reminded me a bit of you. And I really like yo-" Soonyoung blurted out, tensing up when he realized he did so. Crap. Soonyoung's eye twitched and he immediately regretted everything as Jihoon hastily stood up and shuffled his way out of the cafe. From the view of the back table through the front windows, he could see a Jihoon faintly blowing down the street." Soonyoung ran after him, hastily dropping a five dollar bill pulled from his back pocket into the tip jar.

Sadly, Jihoon's hamsters legs were no match for Soonyoung's significantly longer ones. As he was about to turn a corner, Soonyoung grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"C-Could I at least get your number? We could, I don't know, go somewhere else too.."

Jihoon looked down, avoiding his sharp and punctuate gaze. It was clear the shorter's face was heating up from the intimacy of the situation and the embarrassment of Soonyoung's previous declaration. Not to mention he just booked it for 6 minutes straight, the first exercise he's had in weeks, if not months.

"I-"

"You?"

"I threw my phone at Seungcheol. By Seungcheol I meant I aimed at him. And hit the wall next to him. Hard."

Soonyoung let out an airy giggle, looking down onto the little ball of shame who looked ready to fling himself into the sun.

"Winter's the perfect match" He aimlessly whispered under his breath as Soonyoung patted Jihoon's pouting face gently.

Jihoon decided to let him off this time. Emphasis on this one time. Jihoon mentally attacked himself for thinking of anything else coming after this disaster of a first meeting of polar opposites.

A perfect balance.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's tired as heck and should be working on the overdue L&F chapter?? Me. It's 5 am and I just finished going over typos and that's literally it. I might go back and edit his but for now I'm going back into my writing block dungeon for my other fic. This was based off a stupid ig post about "what person are you" and I didn't think this through. Rushed but atleast you made it to the end of this mess ꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ


End file.
